


限定爱情（二）

by lizijiu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu
Summary: 那是爱，松树。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 5





	限定爱情（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 怪诞小镇现pa二设  
Bill人类设定，无恶魔  
ooc贼严重

眼前的庞大游轮让双子失神，即便是见多识广如梅宝也不得不承认REALM号足以去竞选x尼斯记录，它太过豪华和巨大，让人心生向往又有些不安。

“跟紧我，迪普。”梅宝从手提包里拿出请柬递给进门处穿着白衬衫的门童，转头对总不让人省心的弟弟小声提醒，“这里太大了，走散了都很难再遇到，我真担心像你这样软的小男孩，到时没遇到心仪的女孩子，反倒先被不怀好意的男性给叼走了。” 

迪普哭笑不得：“我已经25岁了，梅宝，我不是小男孩了。” 

梅宝不置可否地扫了一眼游轮内部，踩着十厘米的细长跟去拿着托盘的侍者那取了一杯香槟，“就算你25岁了，”她礼貌地侍者微笑颔首，轻抿了一口，“你看上去仍只是个小男孩。” 

一个不谙世事的，干净单纯的男孩。 

想了想自己近一米八的个子，迪普：【疑惑.jpg】 

“行啦，先去吃点东西吧，舞会马上要开始了，到时你可没有时间填肚子。”梅宝推着迪普去餐桌的地方，给他拿了一份蛋糕。 

挖了一大勺蛋糕塞嘴里的迪普突然想到了什么，口齿不清地问旁边减肥喝水（优雅抿香槟）的精致女人：“对了，梅宝，”他干掉了一整杯橙汁润喉，“一会每个人都要跳舞吗？我是和你跳吗？” 

“这是礼仪，迪普。”梅宝斜了迪普一眼，“你自己找舞伴去，这里有这么多帅哥美女，我干嘛要选自家人？你连交谊舞都还不会跳。”她的脚可是被踩得肿了三天。 

迪普正想说他其实已经练的很熟悉完全不会踩到女方的脚了，有人却不合时宜地打断了他的解释。“噢，这不是派恩斯家的双生子嘛——”来人是个顶着奇特油亮飞机头的白发中年男子，目测身高才到梅宝的肩膀，迪普敢打赌他头上肯定用了至少一瓶 的发胶喷雾。 

“吉迪恩·格里夫?我应该说过不要再来骚扰我姐姐。”迪普回国后才知道公司有个油腻的合作伙伴对梅宝有意思，梅宝婉拒了还一直死缠烂打，他帮忙阻止了好几次，没想到在这艘游轮上还能碰见。 

“诶呀，这就是那个刚回国的高材生，梅森？派恩斯小少爷吧，你看你这说的什么话，我不过是想着能遇见也是缘分，过来打个招呼而已。”吉迪恩做作地整了下西装外套，对梅宝抛了个媚眼，“不过我也正苦恼没有舞伴呢，梅宝小姐要不要和我，”他又扶了下发型，“一起？” 

不等梅宝说话，迪普抢先开口：“她和我跳舞，抱歉了。” 

吉迪恩不信：“可我刚刚明明听到……”他话没说完，迪普已经走过去牵起梅宝，“不过是我们之前发生了些小争执，而且这位先生，”他眼神下瞥，有些不屑：“我的姐姐喜欢的可不是你这一款，还是别妄想着吃天鹅肉吧。” 

稍学过一些知识的人都知道这话是在讽刺吉迪恩是只癞蛤蟆了，吉迪恩白胖的脸上有些发青，倒是更有些相似，他似乎想说些什么警告，却又笑起来，“我现在可不和你计较，不谙世事的小少爷，这次游轮之旅可是有三天呢，来日方长吧。”他意味深长的咬着最后几个字，又有些不舍的看了眼梅宝。转过身又趾高气昂的离开。 

迪普哼了一声，转头看向梅宝，却发现她神色不太对，“梅宝，”他有些不可置信，“你刚刚该不会想答应他去跳舞吧？” 

苦笑一声，梅宝向从来不关注公司的弟弟解释：“他最近和我们谈了一笔大生意，我不敢拒绝……不过还是谢谢你，迪普，我的确不想和他跳舞。” 

迪普突然有些手忙脚乱，他支支吾吾了一会，突然道歉：“……对不起，我太冲动了，”他挠了挠头，“当初也是不和你们商量一声就出国读研，把叔公的公司事务也全都扔给你忙活，现在我对这些完全不 了解，也不知道什么时候又给你们添乱……” 

“诶停停停，”梅宝突然打断他，有些惊讶：“你什么时候这么不自信了？我们可从没觉得你添乱。”她发现迪普的领带在吃东西的时候被扯歪了，帮他又系了一遍，“管理公司是我自愿的，叔公们也从没反对过，我们希望你过的开心，迪普，你是我们的骄傲。”梅宝把领带扶正，满意地拍了一下，“再说了，做高管可以遇见很多青年才俊，我可是常饱眼福。” 

迪普被逗笑了，“恩，我知道，但还是谢谢你们。”他行了一个绅士礼，“那么现在，这位美丽的小姐，您愿意和我共舞一曲吗？” 

梅宝捂嘴轻笑，另一只手矜持地放在迪普抬起的手上，“当然，乐意之至。” 

派恩斯家的两位公子小姐今晚可谓是在舞会光彩夺目。“我都说我肯定是游轮里最耀眼的那一个啦。”梅宝一手提着她亮闪闪礼服的裙摆，另一只手挽着迪普优雅退场。 

“梅宝！”有人在不远处这样唤着，梅宝惊喜地挥了挥手：“糖糖，格兰达！”她有些迫不及待地想过去，又突然想起旁边还有个迪普要安置。

“安心啦，”迪普笑了笑，“我回房间上电脑了，待会我会去找侍者带路，你倒是不要玩太久啊。” 

“不会的啦，那我先过去了，早点休息，迪普。”梅宝放下心，又说了几句才过去她的好姐妹那里。迪普也转身往大门处走。 

找到一个侍者带路，迪普慢吞吞在铺了深红地毯的走廊上踱步，边走边欣赏着两边挂着的油画，却又被想要极力避免的人拦住。 

“哟，这不是舞会前刚遇见的梅森小少爷吗。”迪普总觉得吉迪恩是在捏着嗓子说话，不然怎么会那么尖利又刺耳。他示意侍者继续走，可侍者却沉默的站在吉迪恩和几个戴着墨镜的肌肉壮汉身后。 

吉迪恩得意的哼了一声：“可怜的小少爷，你大概不知道我是这家游轮的高层吧，工作人员可都是听我的指令呢。” 

手心捏了一把冷汗，迪普强装镇定：“你想干什么？要挟我去见梅宝什么的可不要想。”

“哦不不，我是这么肤浅的人吗？不过是想敬你一杯而已。”吉迪恩旁边的一个壮汉拿出一瓶已经开塞的红酒和一个红酒杯，吉迪恩漫不经心得倒了半杯，伸到他面前，“不要拒绝我的心意啊，小少爷。” 

迪普知道这酒里肯定有什么猫腻，可现在在安静的走廊里，寻求不了外援，也跑不过那些壮汉，摔了酒杯说不定会直接撕破脸，被灌下剩下的一整瓶。 

不等迪普思考完，吉迪恩已经沉下脸：“接啊，小少爷，你就这么看不起我，恩？” 

大不了先含在嘴里待会跑了吐掉，迪普狠下心，正打算接过来，被身后突然伸出的一只手劫走了那杯红酒。 

走廊突然安静了一瞬，然后一个熟悉的声音响起：“这里面貌似加了些什么，吉迪恩？” 

吉迪恩先前还洋洋得意的神色早已不复存在，取之是一片惶恐：“老、老板！对不起，我不知道……”不知道您会护着梅森·派恩斯。

“这种不知道来处的东西怎么能给我们尊贵的客人饮用呢？您没受惊吧，小少爷。” 

迪普猛地转身推开身后贴着他的人，抬头认真的看着他：还是以前的瘦高个子，但似乎更瘦削了一些，头发留长了一些，居然还扎了一个小马尾，左眼不知道发生了什么戴着黑色的眼罩，表情也是以前没有见过的甜腻的笑，除了这些，别的似乎没什么不同。

“比尔。”他轻轻唤了一声。 

“嗯哼，是我，松树。”比尔·赛弗笑着回答。 

迪普闭眼缓了几秒，突然转回身用力推开那些吉迪恩的手下，用最快的速度跑远了走廊。 

其实还是有别的和以前不一样了，比如他们曾经还是恋人的关系。

但现在什么都不是了。 


End file.
